The Christmas Present
by Fizzing-Whizbee-nz
Summary: Snape receives a Christmas present. What will happen when he opens it? What happens that causes Minerva McGonagall to be wakened in the middle of the night?


A/N: This takes place during Harry's 6th year, it's just a Christmassy oneshot. I didn't have much time so no time for spell check sorry, hope it's readable, I might check it after Christmas when I have more time and fix it up a bit but i wanted to post it in time.

Fred and George Weasley were frantically busy this Christmas. They couldn't have imagined how popular their shop would be, what with owl orders comeing from hogwarts and people coming into the shop to buy pranks for Christmas presents, they hardly had time to think. It was so busy, even with Verity's help, that they were glad when the Christmas holidays started at Hogwarts, because Ron and Ginny would be able to come over and help out. Harry and Hermione had offered to help too, and Dumbledore had agreed as long as Harry was disguised. This was not so difficult to arrange as Harry supposed, he wore a bit of Muggle make-up over his scar and every morning Mrs Weasley put a glamour charm on him that made him look just like another Weasley.

It was Christmas Eve and the day had been absulutely chaotic so far. In the morning a little boy had somehow managed to knock over a display of different items, resulting in a large bang, things falling all over the floor, a swamp being activated and fireworks going off, filling the shop with light and moving out to Diagon Alley. There had been trouble with some of the shop owners who hadn't been too happy with the free fireworks display. Later on a kid had set off a dungbomb which had filled the shop with it's strong odour, sending customers out the door with handkerchiefs at their noses until one of the twins had waved his wand and filled the shop with a flowery scent. There was also a cute little girl who had been separated from her parents, Harry had wanted to help her but he wasn't allowed to leave the shop, so Ginny had taken her out into the alley and finally was able to reunite her with her anxious mother.

Ron hadn't been much help that day, Lavender had appeared just after lunch and had stayed chatting with him at the back of the shop until Fred or George had asked her if shewas planning to buy anything or if not would she kindly stop distracting the workers. After that Ron had sulked and had done the least amount of work he could get away with.

"I think it's about time we closed up, eh George?" Fred asked. George agreed and Fred went to close the door. He heaved a big sigh of relief and moved to help Harry with the tidying up.

They were sitting in Fred and George's colourful sittingroom drinking Butterbeers and relaxing after the long busy day.

"Oi Gred, did you remember to send that present to Hogwarts?"

"I sure did, brother mine, sent it a little while ago."

"Who are you sending presents to at school?" Ginny asked.

"Filch," Ron suggested.

"Mcgonagall," Harry guessed.

"Never you mind who we sent it to." George said with an anticipatory s smile. He only wished he could be a fly on the wall when it arrived.

0000000000

Severus Snape was not a Christmassy person. He didn't like it and it didn't like him. He looked up to the mantle of his quarters, where cards from his fellow teachers were displayed, they were the only ones he ever got but he didn't care. Suddenly there was a pop behind him and he whirled around.

"Professor Snapey, Sir?" It was a house Elf.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"This came for you Sir, We is testing to make sure it is safe, even Professor Dumbles checked it."

"Leave it there," Snape said dismissively. The elf popped away and Snape returned to his reading, but he found himself wondering what was in the parcel. Most people didn't know, but he had the curiosity of a cat. Eventually he got up and went over to the table where the box was sitting. It looked inconspicuous enough, just a small box wrapped in dark green paper with a silver bow. A gift from one of his Slytherins, trying to butter him up, he guessed. Being the cautious man he was, he checked the present for hexes or any other dangers, before meticulously untying bow and carefully undoing the paper.

With a snap the box flew open and the room was suddenly filled with a cacophony of sound, bells were jingling and there was the pop and whizz of firecrackers going off all over his rooms. From a small black box came the sound of Christmas songs. To add to the din, the envelope that was just inside the box turned out to be a howler, even if it was green and silver instead of the usual red. It began to smoke and Snape quickly opened it. Two very familiar voices came from the envelope in extremely loud tones.

""to our favourite potions professor"

"Our ownly potions professor"

"We send this gift"

"At this special season"

"So that you will not forget us,"

"And to thank you for teaching us"

"What we know about potions,"

"Which has helped us so much in our business."

"Merry Christmas from

"Weasley's Wizard Weases!"

"O and by the way, to help you cope with the chaos we have caused we include this bottle of firewhisky which we solemnly swear we haven't messed with. Merry Christmas!"

Snape was outraged. He had half a mind to floo straight to Diagon alley and hex those Weasley twins to within and inch of their lives, but he knew Dumbledore wouldn't allow t hat. The old man was standing in his doorway right now, a comical expression on his face as he surveyed the state of Snape's usually well ordered rooms.

"It was nice of those boys to send you a present, Severus, they didn't send one to me alas," he said cheerfully.

"If they were still students here Gryffindor would lose every damn point it has," Snape snapped.

"That's probably why they didn't do it while they remained with us," Dumbledore guessed.

"My rooms, what a mess! I remember what a nightmare it was getting rid of those fireworks last year, would you consent to help me, Headmaster?"

"Certainly, my boy," Dumbledore said, waving his wand around in a few complicated patterns.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to fix that," he said, pointing to the black box from which the Christmas music emanated, "I imagine it takes some code word to stop the music but I can't imagine what that might be," he smiled knowingly at Snape.

"I suppose I can live with that," Snape groused. "will you have a glass of firewhisky?"

"I would love to, Severus. I have nothing else to do tonight."

0000000000

Minerva Mcgonagall had gone to bed early. The next day was likely to be a busy one for her, she would have dinner here and spend the rest of the day with her family. It was just after midnight when she was suddenly jolted awake by a bang on her door. She got up and wrapped her dressinggown around her and ran a hand through her hair.

She opened the door and gasped in shock as she beheld Albus and Severus holding onto one another, with huge grins on their faces.

"Cherry Mistmas Minny!" Snape cried joyfully, giving her a big hug. They launched into song and gave the worst performance of "Silent night" she had ever heard. What on earth had gotten into them?

"Albus, Severus, what happened to you? Did someone hit you with a cheering charm?"

"Noooo!" Snape cried, brandishing an all but empty bottle of firewhisky.

"Come in, I'll make you some coffee," she offered.

"No we musht get on, Albush hash another bottle in hish office." Snape said, smiling broadly at her.

"Join us, Minerva my dear?" Albus asked hopefully.

"I don't think so, just try not to wake the whole school."

"We won't," Albus said, reaching over and giving her a kiss, "G'night my dear." Minerva stood at her door, watching bemusedly as her superior and her colleague wandered down the corridor, weaving slightly, talking loudly and laughing. She hoped the students wouldn't find out about this, it would make Hogwarts history. Noone had seen Severus really smile before, let alone get drunk. It would ruin the image he strove so hard to show. One thing was certain though, there would be two very sore heads in the morning, she would have to remember to send them some hangover potions. They were about to turn the corner when she called out to them.

"Merry Christmas!" they turned, waved to her, then went around the corner out of her sight. O well, she thought, it was Christmas after all, didn't some Muggles call it the silly season?

0000000000

The end.

AN: hope you enjoyed my little piece of Christmas silliness. Merry Christmas all!


End file.
